Viviendo de la excepción
by Sarytita
Summary: ACT 23/5! Segundas partes nunca fueron buenas, pero que hacer si después de años sin ver a tu primer amor, te encuentras con ella y con viejos sentimientos. Sera una excepción o se confirmara la regla? TxM/GxB
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: Se recomienda escuchar la canción: Romance a corto plazo de Reto y Code para comprender mejor la historia de este prologo.**

_**P r o l o g o ***_

**El adiós definitivo**

**N**unca imaginó que tendría que darle un adiós para siempre, se imagino un hasta pronto o un hasta luego, pero jamás un adiós definitivo. Sentado sobre una de las grandes rocas que había en el jardín admiraba el panorama que había tan solo a unos metros de el. Su madre consolaba a una rubia de facciones finas y ojos azules que parecía no poder cesar su llanto, un poco mas alejado se encontraba un Goku con la mirada perdida en el horizonte algunas lagrimas parecían querer recorrer sus mejillas pero el guerrero pudo controlarlas. Junto a su madre y la rubia estaban todos los demás de esa peculiar y enorme familia que formaban todos juntos, con pena en los rostros, con lagrimas húmedas recorriendo sus caras, incluso Vegeta parecía afectado. Sin duda la muerte de Krilin en manos de C-17 fue un golpe duro para todos, nadie esperaba algo así y mucho menos ella, la chica que se aferraba a una figura de cabellos azul, derrotada, rota por dentro.

Pero esa era la realidad, Krilin había muerto y no había forma de devolverlo a la vida, no después de que las bolas de dragón hubieran desaparecido. Bulma invito a C-18 y a Marron a quedarse en Ccorp hasta que estuviesen preparadas para afrontar la realidad, pero ambas renegaron de esa posibilidad, tanto madre e hija querían irse lejos de ciudad Satan, tan lejos donde los recuerdos no estuvieran presentes.

Ahora mirando la situación desde lejos, el miedo le recorrió. Era definitivo, era un adiós, no había otra opción, quizás algún encuentro fortuito, alguna cena familiar, pero no habría mas relación y menos después de lo vivido.

_**E**ra verano cuando Trunks por fin decidió armarse de valor y se acerco a aquellos cabellos rubios que estaban a escasos metros de el._

_-Marron, ¿quieres salir conmigo?- Como respuesta a esa pregunta un beso cayo sobre los labios del pelilila-_

_Ninguno tenía preparado esto, todo surgió de la nada, una mirada una noche, una sonrisa, un breve coqueteo y una pregunta atrevida sellada con un beso. Ambos eran jovenes, todos lo sabían ella tan solo contaba con 13 años y el con 15, tenían miles de cosas que aprender, pero iban a aprenderlas juntos._

_La vida para ambos se había echo mas bonita, ella compartía secretos de amor con sus amigas en cualquier rincón, ambos deseaban que llegaran los Lunes para volver a verse en el colegio y escaparse en los recreos, san valentin les unió aun mas, la relación avanzaba, era perfecto, pero los celos comenzaban a coger peso. Nada que no se pudiese solucionar con una conversación acabada con un corazón entreparentesis en sus pantallas. La inocencia del principio va quedando de lado y sus cuerpos descubrieron juntos placeres desconocidos, pero la novedad se convierte en costumbres y tantos momentos a solas comienzan a cansar. Un año había pasado desde que sus labios se juntaron por primera vez y las cosas comenzaban a cambiar._

_-Hola Marron, mi madre va a dar una fiesta esta noche y me preguntaba si querías que te pasara a buscar-Una voz dulce sonaba desde el otro lado del telefono-_

_-Trunks que pesado, puedo ir con mis padres no hace falta que me vengas a buscar a todas partes- Sono desgana sin ilusión en la voz-_

_La ruptura no tardo en llegar, una conversación de dos niños que jugaron a amarse, rompe con todo. Ella quiere ser libre, disfrutar de la vida, sin ataduras. El pasea por las calles de la ciudad añorando lo vivido, un año había durado su felicidad._

_-Trunks no te deprimas, ya veras como todo se arregla-decía su mejor amigo Goten-_

_Primero es un 'no me imagino sin ti' y al final es un 'te prefiero como amigo' esa era la verdad. Dos amigos que jugaron a amarse y en ese juego terminaron perdiendo los dos. Desconocían que la vida en un segundo cambia y ambos cayeron en su trampa._

_Desde entonces ningún tipo de relación les unió, pasaron a ser desconocidos en una misma familia._

**U**na mano posándose sobre su hombro le sacaron de su ensoñación, de su viaje en los recuerdos.

-Marron esta apunto de marcharse, ¿porque no vas a despedirte?-una voz hablo a Trunks mientras se sentaba junto a el-

-Por que no quiero despedirme de ella, no puedo decirle adiós, Papa.- Ambos callaron al ver como C-18 y su hija Marron subían al auto y se despedían de todos con la mano-

Ahora sin ella, le quedaba un largo camino que recorrer, el del olvido.

/-/-/-/-/

**H**ola a todos! Voy a comenzar por explicar el porque una historia nueva y no una actualización de la otra historia que tengo a medias, no es que la haya abandonado ni mucho menos, pero saben cuando tienes tantas ideas para una sola historia en la cabeza que no sabes bien bien como ordenarlas cronologicamente? Bien pues así estoy yo, tengo el siguiente capitulo de Hoy decidí olvidarte ¿o no? A medias. Prometo que muy pronto tendrán la actualización. Y sobre esta nueva historia, que decirles simplemente tuve una idea escuchando una canción y se me venia a la mente a cada rato, se me metió tanto en la cabeza que hasta que no la comencé a escribir no descanse. Tengo el siguiente capitulo ya escrito y quizás al rato lo suba o a mas tardar mañana. Por favor quiero rewiews, muchoooooos! Espero que os guste.


	2. Cap1: Volverte a ver

**C**apitulo I: Volverte a ver.

El sonido del despertador se metió en su oído como el sonido mas desagradable del mundo, se removió en su cama y tapó su cabeza con la almohada, no iba a moverse, no apagaría el despertador, lo dejaría sonar hasta que se apagara solo, pero el no se movería, estaba demasiado a gusto.

Para su sorpresa el despertador dejo de sonar antes de lo esperado y no tuvo mas remedio que levantar la mirada para ver que había pasado. Sus ojos esta vez se abrieron por completo al ver el despertador reducido a cenizas y escuchar el grito de una mujer al otro lado de la pared.

-¡Vegeta! Te dicho mil veces que no hagas eso, por Kami cada comienzo de curso igual, ¡un día mataras a tu hijo sin querer!- Trunks sonrió, tan lista a veces y tan inocente en otras-

-Mujer con esa cantidad de Ki no podría matar ni al insecto que tenías por novio hace años-

-Es igual, ya has vuelto a romper otro maldito despertador, eres un patán!-

-No es mi culpa. si tu estúpido hijo lo apagara a mi no me molestaría-

-Te recuerdo que también es tu hijo, tu participaste en su creación,¿ o debo recordarte como fue esa noche?

Trunks movió la cabeza rápidamente haciendo bailar sus cabellos lavanda y salió de la cama tan rápido como pudo. Sabía lo que significaba eso, pelea matutina, mención de su vida sexual, vida sexual. Esos eran los pasos de sus padres casi cada mañana. Se acercó a su armario a coger el uniforme de la universidad y subió al piso de arriba para poder ducharse sin escuchar a sus padres, en su peculiar reconciliación.

La planta de arriba de Corporación Capsule tenia las paredes teñidas de rosa y blanco, las cortinas de las ventanas del pasillo eran blancas con detalles rosas también, una autentica casa de muñecas, eso indicaba lo obvio, Bra se quedó con esa planta hace mucho tiempo. El tenía que seguir durmiendo en la habitación de al lado de sus padres por sentencia de Bulma y la pequeña princesa tenía toda una planta para ella. Trunks arrugo el entrecejo al sentir un ki acompañando a su hermana en la habitación. Ahí estaban las consecuencias de tener una planta para ella sola.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación de la peliazul menor y lanzo un rayo de ki a la cabellera morena que había en la cama, justo al lado de la princesa.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAH!- se levanto de golpe y comenzó a acariciar la zona herida por el rayo de su amigo- Trunks pica, eres un bruto, ¿que formas de despertar a tu mejor amigo y cuñado son estas?-

El ojiazul levanto una ceja-Créeme que si te pilla aquí dentro mi padre lo que sentirás no sera un picor- Goten trago saliva, sabía que tenía razón-

-Trunks no le asustes, sabes que papa no haría eso, por que yo no se lo permitiría- Una cabellera azul salió de entre las sabanas abrazando el cuerpo del moreno-

-Bra, si Papá se entera de que metes en tu cama a un insecto de tercera clase, mas bien dicho, al hijo del insecto de tercera clase, créeme que las matanzas que hizo con Frezeer se quedarían cortas- Goten se removió en la cama-

-Tiene razón princesa, no se puede jugar con el humor del Rey- Goten sonrió- Nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo, busca la forma de colarte en el sector de la universidad- Bra acarició su mejilla-

-La encontrare- Ambos se fundieron en un dulce beso ante la mirada de Trunks-

-¡Vale venga, largo de aquí Goten!-exclamó el mayor de los tres-

* * *

En la otra punta de la ciudad, en el interior de un coche dos jóvenes charlaban animadamente mientras se dirigían a la universidad.

-¿No estas nerviosa? Yo si, no solo hemos cambiado el poblado por la gran ciudad, si no que empezamos la universidad y nada y menos que en la Orange University, enserió conseguir esa beca fue lo mejor que nos pudo pasar-Una chica de pelo moreno y ojos dorados hablaba emocionada mientras miraba por la ventanilla del copiloto como pasaban las calles de la gran ciudad Satan-

-Si es genial- La conductora de cabellos rubios no parecía tan emocionada-

-Lo que no entiendo es algo, tu sacabas buenas notas en el instituto, pero no las suficientes como para ganarte la beca Corporación Capsule, ¿como lo has echo Marron?- La rubia se encogió de hombros a modo de respuesta-

Era cierto, Lily tenía toda la razón, ella no era la mejor estudiante de su instituto y mucho menos de su promoción, sacaba buenas notas sí, pero las justas para pasar de curso. Desde que su padre murió ella cambio demasiado, a veces se preguntaba si Krillin estaría aprobando su actitud desde el otro mundo. Cuando ella y su madre decidieron mudarse al poblado Kamisha al noreste del país tenían intención de darle un giro a sus vidas y ella lo hizo. Conoció a gente maravillosa en su nuevo instituto, gente que no la juzgaba por no saber volar, no saber manejar rayos de Ki, simplemente estaba entre gente normal. Se volvió rebelde, miles de chicos pasaron por su cama, a otros cientos les rompió el corazón y disfrutaba de ello. Comenzó a entrenar con su madre, quería vengar la muerte de su padre y sin un buen entrenamiento no lo lograría. Era feliz, a su manera, pero feliz. Disfrutaba jugando con su belleza, era la líder del grupo de chicas de su año, los hombres bebían los vientos por ella, pero todo eso terminó hace 3 meses, cuando a pesar de no sacar mas de un 6 en ninguna asignatura una carta con el sello de Capsule Corp llego a su casa.

-Ahí tienes un sitio para aparcar Marron- Lily la sacó de sus pensamientos en el momento justo, le costo mucho tomar la decisión, pero la tomo, aquí estaba y no iba a cambiarla-

Aparcó en un estacionamiento del parking del reciento Orange, ambas chicas contemplaron lo que ante sus ojos había. Marron suspiró, todo estaba tal y como lo dejo cuatro años atrás, en el área izquierda se encontraba el instituto, donde ella había estudiado junto a Bra y a la derecha separado por un enorme jardín se encontraba la universidad, donde ella iba a estudiar ahora junto a Trunks y Goten seguramente. Suspiro mientras se encaminaba hacía la gran puerta de entrada.

_-Mama ya he vuelto, me cambio y entrenamos ¿vale?- La rubia se dirigía a su habitación cuando su madre le corto el paso con una carta en la mano-_

_-Tienes correo y creo que después de leerlo no tendrás muchas ganas de entrenar- La ciborg le entrego a su hija una carta con el emblema de Capsule Corp en una esquina-_

_Marron cogió la carta dudosamente, miro a su madre y se sentó en el reposabrazos del sofá del salón, cogiendo aire abrió la carta y saco la hoja de su interior._

_'Estimada Señorita Jinzo, nos complace indicarle que dado a su alto nivel académico, opta con una plaza en la universidad Orange de Ciudad Satán. Todos los gastos correrán a cargo de la fundación Capsule Corp._

_ Mis mas sinceras felicitaciones._

_** Bulma Brief.**'_

_-¡Esto es imposible Mama! Yo no tengo un alto nivel académico, ya me encargue de eso para que esto no pasara.-_

_-Hay otra carta, leela y lo entenderás todo-C-18 se cruzo de brazos y cerró los ojos esperando la reacción de su hija-_

_'¡Hola Marron!_

_Estoy muy feliz de haberte encontrado por fin, me costo mucho descubrir donde vivías, de echo sin la ayuda de Vegeta nunca lo habría conseguido. Debes estarte preguntando por que optas con una beca capsule corp si tu rendimiento no es muy alto verdad? Debo decirte que me sorprendió leer tu historial académico, supongo que desde que te mudaste tu vida cambió mucho y la verdad es que en otras condiciones no podría haberte dado esa beca, pero es lo que tu padre, Krilin, hubiera querido. Siempre hablábamos de lo mucho que le gustaría poderse permitir costear tus estudios en la Orange University y un año después de su muerte se nos dio la posibilidad de conceder becas y pensé en ti. Junto a la beca se te ofrece vivir en la residencia de la universidad, pero se como eres y te gustaba mucho la independencia e intimidad, así que puse un apartamento a tu nombre para los años que curses tu carrera. Le mandas saludos a tu madre, espero verte pronto._

_Bulma'_

Los recuerdos le sacudían la mente, estaba nerviosa, no solo por el primer día de universidad, si no por la nueva vida que tenía que afrontar, sin su madre, sin sus amigos, solo con Lily.

La primera tanda de clases había terminado, ahora un descanso de una hora para comer y de vuelta a otra tanda de insoportables charlas, números, problemas matemáticos... Un suspiró salió de los labios del moreno mientras su amigo se sentaba juntó a el.

* * *

-¿Mal comienzo?- El pelilila colocó la bandeja de comida sobre la mesa-

Goten solo se encogió de hombros mientras mordía su bocadillo.

-¡Mal comienzo el mio, odio a tu hermano mayor Goten, es el primer día y ya nos ha puesto tres trabajos, dos redacciones y un examen oral, un examen de que si solo hemos echo dos horas de su materia!-

Trunks rió al escuchar el relato de la chica que se les acababa de unir, Ginger su gran confidente. Era una chica alta, de pelo castaño y cortado poco mas abajo de su barbilla, unos ojos verdes hipnotizantes y un cuerpo de escándalo. Se conocieron en el instituto, pero hasta el primer año de universidad no congeniaron del todo, ella era la única con quien podía hablar de todo que ella le contestaría lo que pensaba y no lo que a el le gustaría oír. Tenía un carácter fuerte, pero a la vez muy divertido, hacía poco mas de medio año que habían intimado algo mas en su relación, no se amaban, no se querían con ese tipo de sentimiento, solo pasaban buenos ratos juntos y luego seguían siendo amigos, sin celos, sin posesiones, sin malos royos.

-Tu solo tienes que aguantarlo unas horas a la semana, yo todos los días y te aseguro que puede llegar a ser muy pesado con el tema estudió-Goten hablo con un trozo de bocadillo aun llenando su boca y haciendo que apenas se entendiera lo que decía-

-Ey tio vocaliza o no querrás que tu guapísima novia que viene por ahi se piense seriamente la opción de venirse conmigo-

Y ese era Alex, compañero de segundo curso de Goten, un tipo divertido y alocado, quizás demasiado alocado.

-Já, no tienes ninguna posibilidad conmigo Alex, no le caerías bien a mi padre- La peliazul saludo a su hermano con un beso en la mejilla antes de sentarse sobre las rodillas de su novio-

-¿Y como estas tan segura de eso? Si le cae bien Goten puedo caerle bien yo.

-¿Alguien a mencionado que mi tío le caiga bien al padre de Bra, Alex?- Una morena algo mas bajita que Bra y de menos edad se acerco al grupo y abrazo a Trunks-

-¿Hey pequeña, como has conseguido entrar aquí?-pregunto el pelilila-

-Me parece que tu hermana a entrado aquí gracias a Pan-comentó Ginger- La vi amenazando un poquito al conserje verdad morena?-

Pan rió por las palabras de Ginger, esa chica le caía genial, tenia un gran temperamento y un fuerte caracter se parecían bastante.

* * *

Por el pasillo principal que llevaba al comedor, un grupo de chicas jóvenes conversando de su primera impresión sobre la universidad, sus nuevos compañeros y profesores. Marron quedo un poco atrás de las chicas que había conocido en su clase y sus pasos cada vez se hacían mas lentos. Los compañeros le habían parecido bien a primera impresión, los profesores bueno eran profesores, pero el profesor de finanzas... nunca habría imaginado encontrarse con el. Gohan. Lo vio entrar y no supo si salir de ahí corriendo o afrontar lo que tarde o temprano pasaría, así que se quedo sentada esperando que el la reconociera y le hiciera mil preguntas sobre su nueva vida, pero eso no sucedió, solamente el ki de el se altero un poco por la sorpresa al leer su nombre en voz alta entre la lista de alumnos, pero nada mas, ni un trato especial, ni un acercamiento, ninguna pregunta.

-Hey Marron todavía no me has contestado- Lily se quedo a su pasó, dejando que las demás chicas entraran primero al comedor-

-¿Que quieres que te conteste Lily? No lo se, simplemente recibí la carta como tú y aquí estoy- Intentó sonar creíble-

-Sigo sin entenderlo, pero esta bien no quieres contarme la verdad, no por el momento, así que dejaré de preguntarte, pero tienes que prometerme algo-

-¿El que?

-Que vas a cambiar esa cara, por dios Marron parece que estés en una cárcel no en la mejor universidad del país!-

Marron sonrió por la comparación de su amiga, si ella supiese lo que significaba todo aquello para ella... Ambas entraron en el comedor y se dirigieron directamente hacía la barra de comida, Lily optó por un buen plato de macarrones, acompañados con una manzana de postré. En cambio la rubia se decidió por un emparedado vegetal, una cola light y un yogurt de sandía para el final. Se sentaron en la mesa que sus nuevas amigas habían escogido. El grupo lo componían Jazzmin, Camila y Laura, tres chicas procedentes de ciudades distintas que también estaban ahí gracias a la beca de Ccorp y dos chicos, Thomas y Guido que como las anteriores estaban ahí por la beca. Todos charlaron del año que les esperaba y de la nueva vida que tenían por delante, Thomas y Guido al igual que Marron y Lily tenían un apartamento que compartían, en cambio las otras tres chicas vivían en la residencia de la universidad. La charla se fue transformando en una competición de chistes por parte de los dos machos del grupo y las risas de las féminas se iban haciendo cada vez mas sonoras.

Ginger sacudió la cabeza al tener que volver a repetir lo que había dicho anteriormente para que sus amigos le escucharan.

-Perdona Ginger es que con ese escándalo de risas no logro escucharte del todo- Alex se acerco algo mas a la castaña, haciendo que todo el grupo prestara mas atención a las risas y se giraran en busca del foco-

-No hace falta que os giréis, ya os digo yo quienes son, alumnos de primero, se piensan que estar en la universidad, já, cuando lleguen a tercero y tengan de tutor a Gohan cambiaran las risas por el llanto- Blas se sentó junto a Ginger, Blas era el patoso del grupo y sin querer le tiro el café encima a la castaña de ojos verdes-

Todos los de la mesa se quedaron callados esperando el grito de la garganta de Ginger, fue entonces cuando desde la otra mesa se escucho una única risa, una carcajada intensa, dulce, una carcajada que se metió en los oídos de Trunks, haciendo que su cuerpo se tensara. A el se le unió Goten, que sin perder ni un segundo busco con su mirada por todo el comedor. Hasta que la encontro, sus ojos oscuros se posaron sobre unos cabellos rubios unos metros mas alla de donde ellos estaban y segundos después los ojos azules de Trunks quedaron paralizados sobre la figura de ella.

-Vamos es gracioso, no se por que solo se rie ella- se quejaba Guido al ver que solo la rubia reía ante su chiste-

Marron continuaba riendo mientras sus nuevos amigos recriminaban a Guido por algo tan estúpido. Jazzmin sintió que un grupo de jóvenes de segundo o quizás tercero les miraban y levanto la vista hacía ellos.

-Oh Marron no quiero alarmarte pero hay un grupo de alumnos de segundo o tercero mirándonos, mas bien mirándote-

Marron encogió los hombros con indiferencia- Seguramente les molesta nuestras risas, pero que les den, esto no es la biblioteca- Esta vez tanto Lily como Camila se unieron junto a Jazz a mirar al grupo y se sorprendieron al ver quien se encontraba entre ellos-

-Marron, no me lo puedo creer...-Lily hablaba con emocion en la voz-

-¿Que pasa ahora Lily?

-Te esta mirando...-Marron alzó una ceja al ver a las tres chicas mirar fijamente hacía la mesa que estaba a sus espaldas y le dio un trago a su cola- ¡Trunks Brief, te esta mirando!

* * *

_¡Hola a todos! Aquí traigo_ el primer capitulo de esta historia, quiero agradecer a todos los que me dejaron su opinión y gastaron un poquito de su tiempo, ¿que os ha parecido? Deseo que os guste y lamento haber cortado el capitulo justo ahi, soy mala! Jajaja saludos!


End file.
